Untitled
by Henri Jacks
Summary: A shameless smutfic with no plot whatsoever. (Really. There IS no plot.) Rated M because it should be. Maybe one day I'll finish it.


Sarah Jane couldn't resist anymore and threw herself onto the Doctor, hoping that he would respond to her touch the way she wanted him to respond. And he did, first pinning her down to the floor, then kissing passionately.

She shivered as his cold hands slipped under her sweater and touched bare skin, but she didn't break the kiss as she rocked her hips against his in rhythm with their kiss. He cupped her breasts and she sucked in some breath. He chuckled darkly into her ear.

"Now, Sarah, we wouldn't want you suffocating, would we?" He kissed her again and she just closed her eyes, running her hands through his hair and clutching at it randomly as she fought the pressure growing in her abdomen. She could feel a growing hardness in his groin too as she pressed their hips together.

"Doctor-" She broke the kiss.

"Later," he managed to say between breaths. He was panting now, as much as she was - even his respiratory bypass wouldn't help him and they were both out of breath. "Not now. Now's the time for-" He stiffened as she grabbed the bulge in his pants. "-ahh... For... better things."

So they kissed again, though this time it was hasty and quick. Sarah couldn't bear it - she needed the friction back, she needed to feel him closer than now, closer than ever before. She didn't stop massaging his erection, and with a good effect too - he was moaning into her mouth and couldn't stand in one place.

"Please- ahhh." He groaned. "Sarah... Oooh..."

He was begging. Good. She thought she wouldn't last anymore.

"Need you, Doctor," she panted. "Now."

"Bed?" He rasped.

She shook her head as she let go of his cock.

"No time."

He moved so that he was embracing her from behind and took hold of her breasts one more time. She moaned. Then, she felt his hardness pressing against her backside and she thought she would go insane if he kept on teasing her like that. She spun round faster than she would have suspected she was able to and grabbed the zip of his pants. One look into his eyes ensured her in her actions and he breathed out in relief at the loss of the restraint. She did a quick work of his pants and soon he was standing half-naked before her. She didn't have the time to admire the sight because he just rolled up her skirt and pressed his hardness against her already wet knickers. She moaned as he pressed her into the wall behind her, then started grinding his hips. Slowly.

"Doctor," she breathed. "Doctor." It was like a prayer. "Please."

"I can't hear you," he grinned evilly, though it was clear he was having a hard time too. "Think you need to speak a bit more loudly."

"Please, don't-" She knew she couldn't cry out like a teenager during her first shag, not with all those nosy neighbours, but she knew she was fighting a losing battle. Not with the Doctor so close to her, moving against her, with the thin fabric of her knickers being the only thing keeping them apart. "Ahh- Please!"

"I want to hear you scream," he whispered into her ear, panting. He didn't have a complete control over his voice in the circumstances and she could feel that he was having a hard time too. She couldn't let herself scream like that. She just couldn't.

"Please! Doctor, please!" He raised his eyebrow and cruelly changed the pace to an agonisingly slow one. She bucked her hips, desperate to get the friction back. "I'm begging you! Ahhh! DOCTOR!"

With one quick movement, he was done with her knickers and she shivered. He pressed his hardness against her stomach with a groan of his own. She wondered how exactly he managed so much self-control when she was literally going insane just to get him to shag her properly.

"PLEASE! DOCTOR!"His cock twitched as he touched her entrance and she felt herself dripping even wetter than before. The pulsing in her abdomen was unbearable. And finally, he eased himself inside her. Slowly, step by step. He was going to murder her.

Sarah gathered all her willpower not to scream at him to go faster. He waited a moment for her to get used to his size - he was bigger than any man she had ever been with and he wasn't even fully inside her, but she didn't care. She needed him to go on. She bucked her hips desperately, but he held her in place.

"Why?!" She cried out. She could see that he needed it too. At that point, she didn't care if she woke up the whole district.

"I want you to ask nicely," he whispered into her ear, panting heavily. He pulled out of her slowly, only to slide inside with the same, agonising pace that was killing her.

"I need you to shag me, Doctor, is it that hard to understand? Shag me, fuck me, have me, I'm all yours! JUST DO IT! DOCTO-AH!" At that point, he quickened up his pace a tiny bit. "Shag me breathless, just do it, I need you, I need you to shag me NOW!" She cried out.

He chuckled and sped up his pace almost immediately. He wasn't holding it back anymore as he pressed her into the wall and moved with a speed that a human male would never be able to make. He growled quite animalishly. She was nearing the edge and he hadn't even fully slid his cock inside her yet.

He sensed that she was close to coming and slowed down drastically, but even he, with all that self-control, couldn't bring himself to stop completely. Sarah whimpered at the loss of the friction; she had been so close to coming and now he didn't let her.

"Please," she begged. He was completely in control of her - just this once without having hypnotised her. She knew that he could play her the way he wanted and she would do anything in despair to get her release. "Please, Doctor, please..."

He slid out of her with a pop and gritted his teeth. She could see that he was close too. He took her in his arms, picked up as easily as a raggedy doll and flipped her over so that she was facing the wall. She could feel his hardness poking at her backside as he pressed himself very close to her, but still not as close as she needed him.

"Just say the word and I'll make you scream like you've never screamed before." She knew it was true because he had made her whimper and beg already. "Or," his fingers absently traced along her buttocks. "I could also stop."

She wriggled under his touch.

"I want you," she breathed.

In one quick move of his hips, he slammed inside her again. The new angle allowed him to penetrate her deeper than before and he slid his almost whole length inside, hitting her sweet spot with every thrust. The pace was still inhuman and erratic and Sarah Jane felt herself melt in his arms. He picked her up and turned around at some point and was pressing her against the wall again, but she was too engaged with the task to notice. She only knew she needed him to go faster somehow.

"Doctor!" She screamed. "Oh!" He slammed inside her with a groan of his own. "Yes! Doctor, yes! Yesyesyesyesyes," she screamed louder than she should be screaming as he pumped into her. She felt hwr release getting closer and yet again, he pulled out before she managed to get it. She desperately tried to substitute his cock with her hand just to get herself to finally come, but he held her in place. His cock was dripping with pre-cum and he had an expression of torment on his face, but he stood his ground.

"Bed," he ordered and she went scrambling to her feet just to get upstairs as quick as possible. She threw off her sweater and bra on the way, wondering how come they were still on. The Doctor pushed her into her bedroom and didn't waste any time as he positioned her on the edge of the bed, laying on her back and thrust inside forcefully. She cried out in both ecstasy and pain as he slid his whole length inside for the first time. He didn't give her the time to adjust and picked up on a fast pace, though not as quick as previously, slamming in and out of her with quiet growls escaping his lips, each strong thrust of his hips making the old bed squeak in protest. It didn't matter, because at the same time she was crying out his name louder than ever before and it urged him on. He felt himself coming close to his orgasm and, after a few more erratic and uncoordinated thrusts, he collapsed into ecstasy of his release. She noticed and bucked her hips against him and, crying out his name for the last time, reached her own orgasm.


End file.
